Papi
by EnterradoR
Summary: Nunca es tarde para volver a amar...


Disclaimer: "Logan" pertenece a 20th Century Fox.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué puedo decir? Ver "Logan" me tocó el corazón. Wolverine es mi superhéroe favorito y llevo viéndolo desde muchos años atrás y por ello le tengo mucho cariño. Y después de ver una película tan emotiva como Logan simplemente tenía que escribir algo respecto a ella. Es mi humilde modo de darle mis eternas gracias a Hugh Jackman y Patrick Stewart por emocionarme con tan bello film, y también a la talentosa y joven actriz de X-23, Dafne Keen.

* * *

 _ **Papi**_

* * *

La oscuridad había caído sobre el mundo, como también había caído en su vida.

Otro día desolado. Otro día sin sentido. Otro día viviendo sin vivir.

Así eran las jornadas una tras otra. Todas iguales, todas grises, todas sombrías.

Por eso no deseaba seguir viviendo. Por eso quería morir. Por eso quería la paz de la muerte de una vez por todas.

Wolverine, el héroe que había salvado al mundo, simplemente ya no existía. Había muerto junto a su familia. Había muerto junto a los X-Men.

Sí, la vida era sumamente cruel, injusta y dura como nadie. Aquello él lo sabía demasiado bien. Ningún enemigo, de todos los que había enfrentado, era peor que la vida misma.

Un hombre sin esperanza en un mañana mejor, es un hombre que ya está muerto por dentro. Aunque sus células sigan vivas, aunque sus pulmones sigan respirando, ese hombre realmente está muerto.

Y Logan lo estaba.

Pero fue entonces que, entre las insistentes sombras, apareció una joven luz de esperanza.

Charles Xavier lo sabía. Lo sabía porque a pesar de que padeciera una enfermedad mental degenerativa él seguía teniendo el motor de la esperanza. Él seguía queriendo vivir. A pesar de ser un nonagenario, él seguía amando...

 _"Logan... aún tienes tiempo"_

¿Cuantas veces dio vueltas en su cabeza la frase que su padre le dijo? Sin embargo, no quería más dolor. No quería volver a perder a seres queridos. No quería más lazos inútiles que sólo le causaban daño. No quería nunca más ese sufrimiento. ¡Nunca más!

Pero apareció ella para quebrantar su renuencia. Una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro, callada pero de impresionante mirada profunda a la vez. Una chica que por más que haya sido creada en un laboratorio, era sangre de su propia sangre.

Laura era su hija.

Por supuesto, él no lo aceptaría. No lo haría. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Pero las cosas no resultan siempre como uno las planea..., sobre todo cuando se tiene un corazón noble palpitando en el pecho. Uno dormido por el sufrimiento y el odio contra la injusticia del mundo. Pero que sigue latiendo, ardiendo y luchando por volver a ser quien alguna vez fue.

Perdió a su padre y guía en el camino a la redención. De hecho, pensó en olvidar a la niña y a sí mismo. Pero finalmente no lo haría. No podía abandonarla ahora cuando más lo necesitaba. Charles no habría querido eso. Y él tampoco lo quería.

La llevaría a la fantasía a pesar de todo. A ese fantasioso refugio de mutantes que su mente le decía que no existía, pero que su corazón se empeñaba en afirmarle lo contrario.

Y para su sorpresa, fue su brioso corazón el que tuvo la razón.

Una última conversación nocturna con Laura. Un último intento de escapar a su verdadera naturaleza.

 _"Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho Charles... ¡yo no soy el hombre que tú crees que soy!"_

Mentía. Simplemente mentía otra vez. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Pero la batalla en su interior, la lucha contra sí mismo, la difícil guerra de él contra él, tendría al mejor vencedor. Cuando el letal peligro arribó, Wolverine volvió. El verdadero Logan volvió.

Corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas. Corre para salvar a Laura y al resto de los niños. Corre porque es la última oportunidad en su vida de volver a ser él.

 _La última oportunidad de volver a amar._

Y el héroe lo logró. El héroe volvió. El héroe regresó desde las tinieblas en que había caído para volver a ver la maravillosa luz del amor.

Aunque el precio fuera la muerte, valía la pena pagarlo.

Por _ella_ valía totalmente la pena.

Gracias a Laura su vida había alcanzado un sentido. El sentido más bello y verdadero de todos.

Aquella niña volvió a convertirlo en un héroe. Aquella niña volvió a convertirlo en Wolverine.

Y entre los estertores de su último aliento, ante la inminente y misteriosa muerte, le dedicó el mejor legado que podría haberle dado:

"No dejes que ellos cambien tu verdadero ser"

Era un consejo para ella. Pero también lo fue para él mismo.

El dolor y el odio no pueden cambiar quien eres realmente. Porque si lo hace la vida te derrota. Y un verdadero héroe, por más golpes que la vida le dé, jamás puede ser derrotado.

Aunque resultara paradójico, con la muerte el corazón de Logan volvió a vivir. Con la muerte, él alcanzó la mejor victoria de todas: la del amor.

Y escuchándola desde las insondables puertas del más allá, fue premiado con la palabra más hermosa, significativa y emocionante de toda su vida:

 _"Papi"_


End file.
